Ada Koch
Ada Koch (eɪda Kɔːʃ) is the adopted daughter of True Cross Champion Veronica Corvis and an initiate within the True Crosses' ranks. Abandoned shortly after birth, she lived as a street urchin for most of her life before attempting to mug the nun that changed her life. Appearance Ada is twenty years old. She is of average height and is a bit thin in appearance, She has long black hair that reaches her upper back and almond shaped amber colored eyes. After her entrance into Veronica's orphanage Ada's casual clothing often consists of a black camisole top beneath a white down jacket and a pair of black jeans with white tennis shoes. It is rare to see Ada without at least one of two things the first being her trademark paperboy hat a garment she has owned since before her entrance into the orphanage and True Cross, And the other being a long orange and black scarf given to her by her adoptive mother Veronica Corvis. On missions Ada's clothing is designed to for practicality rather than blatantly displaying her alleigance to the True Cross often consisting of clothing that is comfortable and easy to move in. Personality Ada is a hardheaded and stubborn girl traits that she had never really shed from her teenage years. She is also a bit short tempered and can be very rude and improper mainly due to her upbringing on the streets and her lack of a real parental figure for the early part of her life. However since her induction into the True Cross Ada has learned to reign in her attitude a bit and shows at least some measure of respect to those who rank above her in the organization's ranks. Though this is more often than not an act to avoid stirring trouble that Ada would prefer more to not deal with. Though even with her mostly false respect for her superiors Ada is the type of person who prefers to go about things her own way rather than strictly adhering to whatever orders she is given. Ada is rather friendly to those she is familiar with or those she wishes to be familiar with. She is often more laid back and genuinely happy to be around those she holds dear to her. Ada behaves a bit more standoffish and hostile towards people she doesn't know and doesn't want to know. In combat Ada is unsure of her abilities when facing down supernatural foes mainly due to her fear of what such foes are capable of. Against human foes Ada is a bit more sure of herself due to the more equal footing in such a confrontation. Ada is able to think clearly in most situations and has a mind for self preservation. She rarely throws herself into situations where she doesn't have some sort of escape route in mind. Ada is a fan of various genres of music and is also a very avid gamer as these things usually take up any free time that she finds herself having. History Early Life Ada was born in Rome in 1995 to a prostitute and a wayward member of the Catholic Church. Her father a man of seemingly high standing abandoned Ada and her mother once he learned of Ada's birth. Ada's mother struggled to provide for herself and her young child and over time grew bitter towards Ada seeing her as a burden that had ruined the life she'd come to enjoy. Though Ada's mother wasn't heartless for several years she took care of Ada teaching her the basic skills needed to survive in the world. At the age of seven she abandoned Ada believing that she was more than capable of caring for herself and was never seen or heard from by Ada again. For three years Ada survived off the charity of people she passed on the street. At her young age many people took pity on Ada buying her food to sustain herself. But as Ada steadily grew older the charitable grew less numerous Ada was seen less as an unfortunate soul and more as a leach upon society. As she grew looks of pity became looks of disdain and Ada found herself truly alone in the world with no one to look out for her except for herself. At the age of ten Ada was barely able to feed herself what little she could get did almost nothing to satisfy the ever present feeling of hunger. Her poor living conditions didn't change until one day she spotted two children around her age one of the children a girl sang and dancing in front of a crowd inside of a cafe. While the other a boy weaved his way through the crowd snatching wallets from the unknowing spectators while shoving what little he could reach in the way of food into a small bag. The boy was caught by one of the cafe employees but before he could be punished Ada entered the cafe and dropped to the floor. All attention was drawn to Ada and in the confusion the girl and boy slipped away with their spoils. Ada later caught up to the two after a long search around Rome. Almost immediately upon seeing Ada the two thanked her and offered her a share of what they had taken. That day Ada made eighty dollars, A ham sandwich and a cookie the most she'd ever really had in the past three years. The boy and girl introduced themselves as Sean and Sophia orphans like Ada who did what they needed to do to survive in a society that seemed to no longer care what happened to them. After a brief time getting to know one another Ada joined them and began to her career as a con-artist and pickpocket in the city of Rome. Over the years Ada and her friends became notorious throughout Rome being known but almost never being caught except for a few rare times. The public viewed Ada and her friends as thieves and scum who only existed to pester and defile society. Ada's own opinion on society only grew worse in return, Ada was furious that these people who lived some comfortably felt that they could judge her, Sophia and Sean when they knew nothing about the lives they'd lived and the lives they continued to lead. Her resentment of society led to more serious crimes such as home invasion, robbery and mugging. For a time Sophia and Sean both worried for Ada concerned that their friend was heading down a path far worse than the one they were forced to walk down now. Luckily Ada caught herself before she could reach that low point. As more years passed however the people of Rome wised up to most of the tricks Ada and her friends used to empty their wallets and times soon grew hard for the trio. Money was in short supply along with food and any semblance of medicine. The only source of income now was mugging tourists who carried little in ways of money. One fateful day malnourished and hungry Ada came across a nun walking down the street in the rain. At this point Ada was willing to do anything to get herself fed so drawing a knife Ada approached the woman demanding that she hand over all of her valuables in exchange for her continued well being. However rather than receiving money or jewelry Ada received only a swift strike to the top of the head from the spine of the woman's bible. In her hasty attempt to recover from this sudden assault Ada cut her hand trying to recover her knife. At the end of her rope Ada cried from pain, hunger and pure stress. Seeing Ada's condition the woman attempted to aid Ada offering to bandage her hand. However still filled with contempt for society and the people who lived in it Ada instead snatched the very bible she'd been struck by and ran off into the streets of Rome. Unfortunately Ada wasn't dealing with any normal nun and the woman quickly gave chase. After a long lengthy chase throughout Rome Ada soon found herself outlasted by the nun. Ada expected to be beaten or dragged off to jail but instead neither of those things happened. Instead Ada was offered a home at the woman's orphanage and that was how Ada came to meet Sister Veronica Corvis for the first time. Accepting Sister Corvis' offer Ada began her life anew at the orphanage having been adopted by Sister Corvis herself. Life at the Orphanage and entrance into True Cross Although it was a strange transition Ada came to accept life at the orphanage getting to know the people who lived there and slowly accepting them as a sort of pseudo family. But as time progressed Ada would soon begin to notice the length and common absences her mother Veronica and a few other members of the orphanage's staff took. She'd attempted to ask but most times Ada was simply turned away with a poorly formed excuse. One day after Veronica's return from one such absence Ada managed to listen in on a conversation between Veronica and another member of the church Anthony Diem. What she heard confused her as she listened to the two converse about vampires and fighting. She was quickly discovered by Veronica and was taken to a training facility beneath the orphanage. It was here Veronica explained the reasons behind her disappearances. Veronica revealed to Ada that she was the Champion of a vampire hunting organization formed within the Catholic Church. After a brief conversation about the organization Veronica extended and offer to Ada to join the organization. Debating with herself for a moment Ada accepted the offer and officially joined the ranks of the True Cross organization. For months Ada trained herself physically and mentally to fit the role of an agent within True Crosses ranks. After her completing a sizable portion of her training Ada was deemed fit to participate in her first mission by Veronica. On this mission Ada would meet Almos Lorand for the first time a vampire who would play a pivotal role in her future. During the mission Ada would hunt a colleague of Almos' and after a brief fight Ada gained the upper hand over her foe. But before she could finish off her target Almos appeared seemingly helping his injured subordinate. But it quickly changed as Almos turned on his comrade restraining him as he attempted to assault Ada once more. After a brief conversation Almos slayed Ada's target and asked if Ada would follow what she'd been taught and kill him simply for existing as what he was. Before Ada could answer Veronica engaged Almos in combat chasing him away. Veronica was furious with Ada and declared Ada's first mission a complete failure and Ada returned to the orphanage shamed for it. New's of Ada's failure would soon spread among others in her training unit and she would be teased and ridiculed because of it. During a sparring match Ada assaulted one of her peers after the girl had mocked her for her failure beating her heavily until she could be pulled away. Unfortunately the entire debacle had been viewed by Veronica from afar and having had enough of Ada's behavior she slapped Ada verbally lecturing her and declaring that Ada's time being a child was over and that it was time to grow up. Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: Living on the streets Ada has been in her fair share of confrontations and thus has her fair share of experience in street fighting. After her introduction into True Cross Ada received formal training in three forms of martial arts Judo, Aikido and Wing Chun. Combined with her combination of speed and reflexes Ada is quite proficient at defending herself as of now. Marksmanship: Before joining True Cross Ada had never handled a firearm in her life. But upon entrance Ada received a crash course in the use of firearms. She isn't exactly the most accurate but she has had enough practice to be able to effectively employ a selection of firearms in combat. Agility and Reflexes: Through the years Ada learned to deal with her problems in three ways. The first is to talk her way out, the other is to fight and the last and most common method is to run away. Over the years Ada has learned to perfect the art of running away being able to quickly maneuver around obstacles in her path. She has also learned to avoid danger quite well being able to avoid and outmaneuver her pursuers or foes quite effectively. Stamina: Ada has very vast reserves of Stamina being able to run for long periods of time at top speed with only limited fatigue. This was exhibited when she was shown to be able to outrun Veronica Corvis for nearly an hour while malnourished and underfed only stopping due to weakness brought upon by a prior injury she'd sustained. Pick pocketing: Ada is a very skilled pick pocket having made her living in this way for nearly 10 years of her life. She can easily lift items off of unsuspecting victims with ease and disappear before anyone else wises up to her activities. Silver Tongue: Part of growing up on the streets meant that not only did you need to know how to fight or run from trouble you needed to talk your way out of it as well. Ada has managed to become quite skilled at acting or lying in order to avoid trouble or gain advantages from her situation. Equipment Karambit: Ada carries a karambit knife that she stole from a sporting goods store long ago. The knife is Ada's main method of defense and although she doesn't know how to use it to it's fullest capabilities she has learned to use it well enough to defend herself with. Motorola Razr: Ada owns an old Motorola Razr which she often carries so that Veronica can keep in contact with her whenever either of them are away from the orphanage for whatever reason. It also has a few games Ada plays whenever she gets bored. Trivia * Ada's name was formed by taking words from her player's favorite things, the first being Ada Wong from Resident Evil, and Heckler and Koch, a firearm company. * Ada has her own YouTube Channel and a Facebook, though her Facebook page sees little to no use considering Ada can't really talk about much that goes on in her life. * Ada owns a small Pembroke Welsh Corgi that bit her during a home invasion she attempted during her criminal career. The dogs name is Biter due to the fact that he came into her possession via means of biting Ada's hand and refusing to let go, forcing Ada to make her escape with the dog still latched to her hand. * Ada's player stated has said that if a animated series were to ever be made from the Dusk Crusade story line he would have Colleen Clinkenbeard voice her. Category:Character Category:Human